Stop My Heart
by xxassassinxx18
Summary: Story based off of real experiences. Matthew made the rash decision to end his life and now Al and the rest of the school must cope. Character death and one sided AmeriCan


**This story was written by one of my friends after a very troubling experience in our entire school's lives. One of our class, the freshman class, committed suicide last Friday and she used writing this as a coping method. That being said, Please, I'm begging you, If you have a flame, inbox it to me instead of reviewing. She poured her feelings of loss into this story and it would be horrible for them to see that. Telling of grammar mistakes and constructive criticism is always welcomed, of course. This is not meant to offend, it is just a story of loss that mirrors a true life event.**

**thank you so much xxassassinxx18**

**P.S. I swear I'm getting to my stories... I swear...**

The first thing Alfred saw when he walked into Freshman hall was everyone sitting deathly silent, and people crying softly. As Alfred climbed to the top of the stairs he wondered what had happened. Slowly a couple of his friends entered the gloomy hall. His best friend/ enemy, Arthur Kirkland, walked in and sat down next to Alfred.

Alfred looked at Arthur and took in his friend's appearance. Arthur's messy blonde hair looked messier than normal, now that he's looking Arthur looks messier period. His emerald eyes are rimmed with red.

"what's wrong, dude? What happened?" Whispered Alfred.

"Al, I'm sorry, but that boy you liked, Matthew Williams, H-he killed himself" answered the Brit.

Alfred felt shock sweeping over him. Matthew, the boy he had liked since he met him under a tree was dead.

"What, why. H-he seemed F-fine in class yesterday." Alfred said trying to trap the tears trying to escape his cerulean eyes.

"I Know, Francis called me last night and told me,â€ Arthur said fresh tears beginning to fall.

"D-do you know H-how he died?" asked Al.

Arthur silently shook his head and motioned for Francis to come over. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Francis looked up at the two blondes crying at the top of the stairs.

"Francis, d-do you know H-how Matthew died?" inquired the crying Brit.

Francis sniffled wiping his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"Oui, he, he H-hung himself." the French student answered.

Slowly the group migrated down the stairs into the actual hallway, joining the larger circle of their friends. Those who knew Matthew best crying, and the others comforting them.

Then the Physics teacher, professor Rome, entered the hallway. A few years before now another boy had killed himself, like him Matthew was close to the teacher. Professor Rome had tears streaming down his eyes, and it hurt Alfred to see the carefree man so broken down. It was that moment that made the fact that Matthew, his Mattie, was dead. Professor Rome told everyone in the hall to grab ahold of each other's hands.

Alfred, along with the rest of his group of friends, joined the other Freshmen and held hands. Professor Rome put all of his passion, and pain into the words he spoke.

"We are a family, and I know you're hurting, but you gotta go on. Help each other through this. Stick together, I want you to know that Matt he is still here, as long as we keep him in our memory."

Alfred now was sobbing quietly, and he watched as everyone around him did the same. Although some didn't know Mattie very well, they still felt grief, because now they won't get the chance.

Professor Rome told everyone to hug on to someone and to never let them go. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug and for once Arthur didn't push him away and call him a git. He accepted the hug and cried into Al's chest as Al cried into his shoulder.

"A-Al?" Arthur shakily said, "What are you going to do now?"

Alfred wiped his eyes and blew his nose with the handkerchief offered by Arthur. He put his hand in his pocket and touched the letter he was going to give Matt confessing his love.

"I D-don't know Iggy," he said, "I'll move on someday."

Arthur nodded his head, and pulled Alfred into another hug. Then the inter-com came on announcing first hour.

First hour for Alfred went by in a teary eyed blur. For the whole class he pictured the chin length blonde hair he wished he had been able to run his hands through, and the indigo eyes that always shined when Al saw him. As the people in his class went off in groups, Alfred found that he was alone in the room. He looked out the window and saw the hockey team heading to their cars and car pooling to the ice rink. He walked out of the classroom and went to his locker.

Kiku, a Japanese boy, was at his locker with a Ukrainian girl named Katyusha. They saw Al was alone and took him to their first hour. When Alfred walked in the room he saw the rest of his friends sitting there. For a while things almost seemed normal. It felt like is Alfred looked up he would see Mattie sitting there, holding that stuffed bear of his, but then Al remembered that Mat won't be there, he's gone. He took his own life.

The rest of the day was a blur for Alfred. He went through the movements of normal life, but all his friends could tell that he was a shadow of his normal hyper-active self.

After school let out Alfred was sitting under the tree where he first met Matthew, when he heard approaching footsteps. Taking his tear streaked face out of his hands, he looked up to find his friends. They all sat down on the ground underneath the great weeping willow, and shared in their love, and their sorrow for losing a friend. They said that they wouldn't ever forget Matthew Williams.

Alfred knew that the others would come to forget Mattie overtime. Mattie's name will forever be etched into his heart. Mattie was his best friend, his laughter, his sorrow, his world, even his cheeseburger. Most of all though Matthew Williams was Alfred F. Jones love, his heart. And for now, and possibly for a long while his heart won't beat again.


End file.
